Harana: A Love Song
by Kristin-a-dette
Summary: A challenge like no other. Ranma and Ryoga sings to prove which man owns Akane's heart. Who would win, and more importantly, who is the best singer? OneShot.


**HARANA: A Love Song (One Shot)**

Harana is a Filipino word that means to serenade. Ranma and Ryoga are having a singing competition to see which man owns Akane's heart. Who would she choose, and most importantly, does Ranma have a good voice? Contains singing, comedy, and love..ONESHOT

**AUTHOR'S NOTES IS LOCATED AT THE END OF THE ONE-SHOT.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Ranma 1/2, the songs "**Harana**" by Parokya ni Edgar and "**Sorry Song**" by Brian McKnight. I also don't own the new names mentioned in this story, because they're real live human actors living in the Philippines. I do own the story though, so please enjoy :D

------------------------------

**_One night at Nerima..._ **

A large shadow was seen moving on the silent streets of Nerima. It paused and scratched its head irritably. It seemed to look dejected and weary, for its shoulders slumped and its footsteps dragged slowly on the ground. The shadow passed a streetlight and finally we can now see its owner.

It was Ranma Saotome. Young Martial Artist Extraordinaire. Able to leap tall buildings and unbeatable in all his battles. Proud and sinfully handsome. Engaged to three beautiful women... by force...

Ranma Saotome. Young Martial Artist Extraordinaire. Big mouth. Big lumbering idiot. Heartbreaker. Jerk. Would rather hurt someone he cares about than reveal his true feelings for her...

Ranma Saotome. Eyes now flowing with tears.

"Akane, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to do it." he whispered to the night. "I'm sorry I acted like a jerk. I'm..."

His sad confession to the blinking stars was interrupted when a soft baritone voice drifted through the air. He heard guitars playing a soft melody. He looked around, trying to find the source of the music, and then he found it. There were shadows flickering across a light in one of the windows of a house a few feet away.

He sprang ahead just in time to see a young man singing to a young woman atop a balcony, with a group of several young men playing guitars behind him. Ranma stood, mesmerized at the scene as the young man sang out loud to the girl. The girl was blushing furiously.

_"Uso pa ba ang harana?_ **(Is serenading still a fad?)**  
_Marahil ikaw ay nagtataka, _**(I bet that you're wondering,)**  
_Sino ba 'tong mukhang gago_ **(Who is this guy who looks like a fool?)**  
_Nagkandarapa sa pagkanta_ **(Stumbling on his song lines,)**  
_At nasisintonado sa kaba."_ **(Singing horribly because of his nerves.)**

The girl giggled. Ranma twitched, and suddenly the ground was shaking. The man stopped singing and stared at him. The girl almost screamed in fright.

Ranma frowned, and backed away when the ground below him started to fall apart. A hole was forming, and in the midst of all the rubble a head with a yellow bandanna appeared.

Ranma sighed. "Lost again, Ryoga?"

Ryoga looked around and stared at him. "You mean I'm not in Kyoto?" He demanded.

Ranma rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "No, idiot. You're home now." He straightened his left arm to help the lost boy get out from the hole.

"Darn it! This always happen!" Ryoga cried out in frustration. Suddenly, his eyes brightened. "But at least... I could finally see Akane once again!"

"Stuff it." Ranma scowled at him. He looked back at the group staring at them. "Sorry about that. Please continue."

The people shrugged with indifference and the young man continued with his song. They were already used to seeing weird things happening in Nerima.

"Who are they?" Ryoga asked curiously.

Ranma shrugged. "Beats me."

"What are they doing?" The boy with no direction asked again.

"They're singing, obviously. What does it look like to you, stupid?" Ranma snapped. He was trying hard to listen to the singer and Ryoga kept on bothering him.

"I know they're singing, but why?"

"I said, I don't know---" Ranma turned to face Ryoga when suddenly a face appeared between the two of them. It gave them the shock of their lives.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ranma felt his heart jumping out from his mouth while Ryoga stood with his right knee halfway up and his face frozen with surprise.

"Please calm down, sirs." The face reassured them in a strange accent. When Ranma got his breath back, he realized that the face belonged to one of the singer's friends playing the guitars.

"Geez, buddy." Ranma scowled. "You almost scared us to death!"

"Who the heck are you!" Ryoga grabbed the man's front shirt.

"My name is Carlos Agassi." The man replied casually and slowly took his shirt away from Ryoga's hands. "That's my friend Jericho Rosales singing to his beloved lady friend Kristine Hermosa." Carlos smiled reassuringly at them.

"Why is he singing to her?" Ranma asked curiously.

"Oh, that's because he is in love with her and wants to court her." Carlos replied. "In my country, when a boy loves a girl, he has to sing a nice love song to her at her house. If she truly loves him, then he's allowed to court her. If she doesn't, then he gets kicked out by the girl's father. This singing is called _"Harana"_, or serenade in your language. You have not heard of this?"

Both martial artists shook their heads.

Carlos smiled. "Perhaps you would like to try it one day? With one of your lady friends that you love so much?"

Ranma stared at him and started to say, "I-I don't love any..." then he stopped when he saw Ryoga's face in a weird, goofy expression.

_Finally!_ Ryoga thought gleefully. _Now I can reveal my true feelings to Akane! _He looked at Carlos. "Thank you very much, Mr. Carlos. I would definitely do it." He spotted a water hose and sprayed water on himself. Unfortunately, it also spattered on Carlos and Ranma.

Ranma yelled. "HEY!"

When Carlos rubbed his eyes open, he saw a busty, red-haired young woman, looking exactly like the man standing before him seconds ago, grabbing a small black pig that was squealing among a pile of clothes belonging suspiciously to the man with the yellow bandana.

"Um, what happened, sir--- er, I mean, miss?" He asked; his eyes wide.

The young girl looked at him. "Thanks for the info. Bye." She sprang off, still holding the poor piggy captive.

Carlos stared after her in amazement. "Amazing. they must be Japanese superheroes..." he shook his head and went back to his friends.

_"At sa awiting 'kong ito, _**(And from this song of mine,)  
**_Sana'y maibigan mo, _**(I hope you would love it)**  
_Ibubuhos ko ang buong puso ko, _**(I'll pour my whole heart)**  
_Sa isang munting harana, _**(Into one little song,)**  
_Para sa yo..." _**(Just for you...)**

-------------------------------------------------------

"Ryoga, you idiot. What the heck were you trying to do?" Ranma asked as she poured hot water from a kettle on herself and on the piggy. They instantly turned back to their original male forms.

Ryoga grinned as he grabbed his clothes and put them on. "Now I can finally tell Akane that I love her, and find out if she loves me in return!" he declared triumphantly.

Ranma frowned at him with irritation. He sprang up and balanced himself on a bench. "What are you talking about?" _Why would Akane love a messed up pig like Ryoga?_

"I will do a '_harana'_ for Akane. Oh, my sweet Akane." Ryoga daydreamed as he sang to Akane; she was smiling at him and leaning in to give him a thank-you kiss. He stepped forward, and Ranma stopped him with a foot on his face.

"Blergh!" Ryoga glared at Ranma. "This time, you won't win! Akane _will_ love me!"

Ranma stared at him. _The idiot..._ "Are you issuing a challenge?"

Ryoga blinked. "Why, yes. Yes, I am. Ranma Saotome," he announced dramatically. "I challenged you to a _'Harana'_ competition for Akane's love. Are you ready to face her judgment?" He smirked at Ranma.

"W-what!" Ranma stuttered. "Why would I want to sing for that uncute tomboy for? A frikin' love song too! It's not like I love her or anything!" he glared at Ryoga.

The directionless boy did not lose his smirk. "Are you afraid to lose, Ranma?"

"Idiot! I never lose!" Ranma replied hotly.

"Then we're on. First one to reach Akane's balcony, he sings first. If you're brave enough to do it." Ryoga gave him an evil smile. He hoisted his backpack onto his back, and declared, "The competition starts right... NOW!" he sped off.

"Hey!" Ranma yelled out. "Ryoga! Wait! You're..." _...going off to the wrong direction..._ Ranma stared after the speeding figure and shrugged. He'll get to the Tendos eventually. Now to ponder over this _'harana'_ challenge thing...

There was no way that he was going to sing. He doesn't love Akane... right? So why should he do that? Besides, it's stupid. Guys making a fool out of themselves by embarrassing themselves in front of their friends. Geez. How can Ryoga think that he could possibly win Akane's heart over that?

_"...when a boy loves a girl, he has to sing a nice love song to her at her house..." _Carlos' voice drifted. _No way_, Ranma denied. He doesn't love Akane. There's no way...

_"...If she truly loves him, then he's allowed to court her. If she doesn't, then he gets kicked out by the girl's father..."_ Hmmph. Like he'd want to "court" her in the first place!

_"...Now I can finally tell Akane that I love her, and find out if she loves me in return..." _Ranma sneered at Ryoga's absent face. Oh, like she really loves that stupid pig anyways...

Ranma grinned. Then his smile dropped. _Or does she?_

Ranma didn't know why, but that thought suddenly irritated him. He has to find out... right now.

But there's no way he was going to sing... Oh no. Ryoga's challenge was silly. No singing... not now, not ever.

He ran off.

-------------------------------------------------------

The next night, Akane lied on her bed and sighed. She didn't see Ranma today. He was probably avoiding her, because of what she did to him yesterday. _Well, if he didn't kept on hugging Shampoo so tight that he almost couldn't breath then maybe I wouldn't have to turn her into a cat. Then he had the nerve to accuse me of being too jealous and too narrow-minded! He didn't even say sorry after that! I hate him! I hate his guts! I hate..._

Suddenly, she heard someone calling her name from outside. She recognized the voice and stepped out into the balcony.

"Ryoga?" she looked around. A shadow fell over her lawn and water started to pour out from a hose connected to her house. Then suddenly, someone kicked a small black pig into space. Akane gasped and reached out to grab him.

"P-chan!" She almost fell off her balcony when Ranma appeared, carrying P-chan with his hand.

"Geez, Akane. Are you trying to kill yourself?" he demanded.

Akane glared at him and grabbed P-chan. "No, I'm not. Thank you for saving P-chan." she replied shortly.

"You're still mad?" he asked in disbelief. Akane stared at him and fumed. "What does it look like, dummy?" she replied hotly.

"Geez, and here I thought that... never mind!" Ranma leaped off and dropped to the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Akane frowned down at him.

"I..." Ranma turned back hotly, when suddenly Carlos appeared in front of him. "Hey!" he frowned at him.

"Oh, miss, you are so beautiful." Carlos declared to Akane. She stared at him, and a blush crept over her face. "Miss, my name is Carlos Agassi. Will you..."

"Shut up." Ranma stopped the man with his hand and glared at him. "You're here to play guitars. Not to flirt."

Carlos grinned at him. "But I thought you said you're not in lo---"

"Well, that doesn't mean you can flirt with my fiancée!"

Akane frowned at the two boys, who were arguing in shushed tones. "What are you guys whispering down there?" She held tight to P-chan. _Who's that guy...?_ _Why is Ranma fighting with him? _P-chan tried to struggle, but stopped when he felt Akane's grip tightened even more. _Ah, heaven..._ the martial artist inside the pig sighed with bliss.

"Look, you!" Ranma looked up. "This is none of your business!"

"Wha---" Akane stared at him.

"No, miss! This _is_ your business!" Carlos cried out. "Mr. Saotome plans to sing to you tonight! He came to me last night wanting to learn how to '_harana_'! What is '_harana'_ you ask? Well, it is a love song a man sings to a woman when he is in lo---" He felt Ranma's right hand covering his mouth, and the other strangling his neck. "Mmmph... mmpph!"

"Shut up!" Ranma told him. "That's not true!" He cried out to Akane.

Akane frowned, perplexed. Then she crossed her arms. "Oh, so you're going to sing. Why, Ranma, I didn't know you could sing. Never thought you'd had it in you."

Ranma looked up, glaring at her. "I can _SO_ sing!"

She grinned. "Then prove it." she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I WILL!" Ranma declared, and released Carlos. "Carlos, go and prepare your stuff right now!"

Carlos stared at the obviously mad pig-tailed martial artist and sighed. "This is not how a '_harana'_ is supposed to go..." he muttered. "The man has to say pretty words to the lady first, and then do it. Not yell at her first, and _then_ do it. Geez..." He continued to mumble as he took out a guitar and strummed it. "What song, sir?" he called out to Ranma.

"That song you were teaching me last night!" Ranma replied hotly. He doesn't want to do this, but Akane thought he couldn't sing. He will prove it to her, oh yes, he will.

And maybe he can also apologize to her through this song...

Ranma growled and turned to Carlos. "Done yet?"

"Yes, sir!" Carlos began to strum out a song.

Ranma paused, and then looked up at Akane. Right now, he couldn't help but notice her short hair flying all over, casting shadows on her... cute... face. Her deep set, brown eyes shone down at him. Her small smile caused his insides to twist and turn. He turned away from the surprisingly beautiful scene and scowled. _Better get this over with..._

A mike suddenly appeared in his hand, and Ranma took a deep breath and belted out the first lines of the song.

_"Mga gabing nag iisa sa iyong pagtulog,_ **(Every night you sleep alone in your bed,)**  
_Gising ka nga at 'di dalawin ng antok, _**(You're awake and sleep won't come to you,)**  
_Mga tanong sa isip mo walang sagot,_ **(There are questions in your mind that remains unanswered,)**  
_Na sasaktan ang puso mo at nalulungkot,"_ **(Your heart is sad and it's breaking,)**

Akane's eyes remain fixated on him. Ranma's voice began to gain a little volume.

_"I'm so sorry,_  
_kung ano man ang nagawa,_ **(For all the things that I've done,)**  
_And I'm sorry,_  
_Hindi naman iyon sinasadiya, _**(I didn't mean to do those things)**  
_I'm so sorry,_  
_pangarap 'di nagkatugma,_ **(Our hopes did not match with each other)**  
_kung nasaktan man nga kita_ **(If I hurt you)**  
_'di sinasadiya_ **(It wasn't my intention)**  
_kung nasaktan man nga kita_ **(If I hurt you)**  
_'di sinasadiya..."_ **(It wasn't my intention...)**

Tears began to form around Akane's eyes. P-chan stared at her, a defeat look etched in his features. Ranma gulped, and something inside him warmed, and an unidentifiable emotion was beginning to show in his aqua-blue eyes.

Carlos continued to play his guitar.

_"Maraming bagay na sa iyo ay nilihim at tinago,_ **(I hid many things and kept secrets from you)  
**_palagi na lang na 'di mag kasundo,_ **(We always argue all the time)**  
_at sa bawat maling nagawa ko sa iyo,_ **(And for every single mistake I did to you)**  
_ngayon nag sisi,_ **(I regret them all now)**  
_...he eh ay ay..._  
_masakit nga itong nang yayari..."_ **(It really hurts after all that happened...)**

Akane was crying silently now. Her eyes mirrored the same emotion as Ranma's own. He could feel his eyes threatening to tear, and he blinked his eyes. Carlos nudged him, and Ranma looked at him, confused.

"Go..." Carlos whispered. "You know you love her. Go up to her. Tell her how much you do."

Ranma was ready to deny it. But... he couldn't speak. He glanced at her again, and saw his Akane, weeping. _Why are you crying, Akane? Did I hurt you again?_ _I'm sorry..._

Ranma jumped up, and landed on Akane's balcony. He stared at Akane. Akane stared at him. _Now... what am I going to do? _Ranma gulped. Helplessly, he stared at the ground. Below, Carlos was still playing.

"Ranma..." Akane whispered. "Go on. You can do it. Finish the song. It's really good." she smiled at him reassuringly.

Ranma gave her a tiny smile, and continued.

_"I'm so sorry_  
_kung ano man ang nagawa,_ **(For all the things that I did)**  
_And i'm sorry_  
_Hindi naman iyon sinasadiya_ **(I didn't mean to do those things)**  
_I'm so sorry,_  
_pangarap 'di nagkatugma_ **(Our hopes did not match with each other)**  
_kung nasaktan man nga kita_ **(If I hurt you)**  
_'di sinasadiya..."_** (It wasn't my intention)**

Ranma could feel his heart beating erratically. Akane stood transfixed. She could feel his breath blowing across her cheeks, and she could see Ranma's emotional eyes, looking at her, as if probing her heart. She could see nervousness in his stand, but from the tilt of his shoulders she could see that he was also preparing himself... preparing for what?

_"Kung nasaktan man nga kita_ **(If I hurt you)**  
_'di sinasadiya_ **(It wasn't my intention)**  
_ikaw ang nasaktan_ **(You're the one who got hurt)**  
_ika'y minamahal_ **(You will always be loved)  
**_ipagpatawad mo sana puso mong nasaktan_ **(Please forgive me for breaking your heart)**  
_sa puso ko 'di ka mawawala kailan pa man_ **(You'll never be forgotten from my heart)**  
_sana ipagpatawad na lang_ **(I hope that you will forgive me)**

Ranma finished singing the last chorus of the song, then stared at Akane, daring her. He dared her through his eyes. His eyes told her, _"Do you forgive me now, and believe that I really care for you, or are you still too blind to see it?"_

Carlos looked up at the conflicted couple above him, finished the last note of the song, and whispered, "May the two of you kiss happily ever after. God bless." His work done, he strolled out from the Tendou house, whistling. _Darn, I'm such a good matchmaker._ He thought ruefully.

P-chan stared at Ranma and could feel Akane's heart beating rapidly; however, he was surprised when she let go of him. He looked at her with pain, and acceptance. _Akane would never love me... but I will always love her..._ P-chan ran off, tears spilling from his eyes.

_Ranma..._ Akane thought. _This is the most romantic thing you've ever done for me. I forgive you... I forgive you! I love... you! _A tear dropped from her swollen eyes.

Ranma mistook her tears and started to apologized, "Darn. I made you cry again. I'm sorry. I'm not good with these kinds of things, and I... Akane?" he stared as she started walking towards him.

"Shut up, you idiot." Akane smiled shakily. "I know you're sorry. I'm sorry too. I..." Their faces were slowly drifting towards each other, and none of them had the power to speak. This was it. Their special moment. Their first... kiss. This was...

"...This was it. The night Ranma decided to finally become a man and kiss his one true love. The big kiss..." Nabiki declared, and suddenly, Akane's door split open. Out popped Soun, Genma, and Kasumi, who was saying, "Oh my. They're so shy..."

**Wait, hold on a minute everyone. This is the narrator speaking here. Please hold your comment, Miss Kasumi. Um, Miss Nabiki...**

"Yes, Miss Narrator?"

**This is supposed to be _MY_ narration. It's not yours. Please kindly go back to eavesdropping on Ranma and Akane. I can take it from here.**

"You're too slow. And besides, I think you're too late." Nabiki smirked and pointed at the couple.

**And so it was true that I, the narrator, was too late.** Ranma and Akane caught their family spying on them, and now their faces were blazing in red.

"So, are you going to kiss each other or what? I have lots of money stake on this kiss!" Nabiki said.

"W-w-what?" Ranma stammered. "Who said we were going to kiss each other!"

"Said the narrator." Nabiki accused.

**HEY, don't bring me, the narrator, into this. I'm just the storyteller!**

"Besides," she continued. "We all heard you sing. It was just a matter of time before you were going to kiss her."

Ranma leapt away from Akane. Akane looked mad and hurt, but she wasn't saying anything. "I... I wasn't going to kiss her! Her? An uncute tomboy? I just wanted to prove a point..."

Their family groaned. As usual, Ranma would always destroy the moment. They began piling out from Akane's room, with Soun sobbing, "Oh... Ranma... why do you hate my Akane so much?" and Kasumi reassuring him. "It's OK, Daddy. They're just shy, that's all."

Nabiki turned to leave, and gave Ranma one final glance, "Call me when you finally stop lying to yourself, Ranma. 'Night, Akane." Then the door slammed.

Ranma gulped, and stared at Akane. "I... didn't... mean... that."

Akane smiled ruefully. "Yeah... I know..." _After all that trouble that he went, why would Ranma ruined it?_ She looked at him. She understood him, deep down her heart. She guessed that she really... loved this jerk of a guy. And somehow, she knows that even if Ranma doesn't love her, at least he cared. And for her, that was enough... for now.

Ranma stared at her, gripped by her sparkling eyes. _She... really is cute... at times..._ "Ranma, that was a nice song. I liked it." Then she shooed him out from her room.

Ranma stood at the other side of her door and whispered, "You really did like it?" he asked hopefully. _Because somehow, I felt that I wasn't proving a point anymore. I really was saying sorry... and I really lo---_

Akane whispered back, "No... I LOVED it." And she closed the door. Ranma smiled. _I won again..._

But somehow, Ranma knew that this time, the victory over Ryoga meant a little MORE than just a competition. It meant much more... to his oh-so-foolish heart...

-------------------------------------------------------

And as this narrator finishes her story, she would just like to add: Carlos Agassi might probably be a little disappointed that he didn't get his kissing scene that he wanted from the two of them. However, I bet you that he would be really proud of Ranma and Akane for many next years to come...

**THE END!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**A/N:** Hey, guys! I finished this one shot today and ended it 10 minutes before 12 am, even though I went to church between writing the story. And to make things even more amazing (for me), I finished it on my birthday today (OCTOBER 28th, 2005)! I'm so proud of me! So what do you guys think? I think this one shot is quite long, but I liked it. I was going for the comedy/romance thing, and I don't know if I pulled it off. Please tell me if I have any grammar mistakes, OK?_

_Oh, I tried to translate the Filipino songs to the best of my ability, but some lines were more complicated than the other, and there were several different English definitions for the "complicated" lines. So I decided to choose the BEST definitions, and so I hope you guys would understand it:D_

_**A/N 2:** I decided to edit this story because I felt like I didn't edit it enough… so here you go! THE NEW EDITED "HARANA"! I'm thinking of making a sequel for this… and this time it's InuYasha's turn! What do you guys think:D (December 20th, 2005)_

_"mwahz xoxo"  
kristin-a-dette :)_


End file.
